


Where Jackson Wang Fucks Things Up (Like Usual)

by perverted_brain



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, i wrote this 4 years ago and wondered, its really not that underage, why not finish this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: After a one-night stand the almighty Jackson Wang goes to classes only to find out that.. well. The teacher standing there is his one-night stand. The usual.





	Where Jackson Wang Fucks Things Up (Like Usual)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016 so pls bare with me;

Jacksons eyes flutter open, a yawn stretched on his mouth and he lifts his hand to wipe some drool from the corner of his lips. The blond stretches his arms, suddenly bumping into a warm body.  
Surprised, Jacksons eyes fix on the person laying next to him, the only thing looking out of the blanket being a black shock of hair.

Then memories of the last night rush through his mind.

He had been out with his best friends Mark and Bambam to let lose at the last day of holidays, resulting in them going from club to club, chugging down drink after drink and finally getting shit faced.  
He barely remembers meeting the blackhead, before his memories blend into a hot mess of moans, bodies covered in sweat and bed cealings slamming into walls. He quickly gulps and shifts on his place, before wiggling out of bed and searching for his clothes. He notices how his temples pulsate when he gets up, his head hurting a bit and his eyes taking a bit longer to focus than normal and shit, he thinks he has a hangover.  
Great.

The moment he looks at the clock he almost trips while slipping in his pants, causing him to almost fall head first against a drawer. Luckily he manages to silently - yes thank you that's a good thing if you're called Jackson Wang - support himself on the wall.

But still.

It's 7 am and today is his first day in college after a month of break. He should at least once consider arriving on time at Mr. Kwons classes (he believes in 'New Year Revolution's, after all).

At the speed of light he dresses himself, gathers his belongings, before he takes a quick look over his one night stand, that is still sleeping soundly.

He got a good catch, Jackson thinks smirking. And, as long as he remembers, the man has a quite admirable body too. He's also got that cute mole under his right eye, staying in contrast to the elsewise strong and manly features.  
Jackson is almost sad that the man is just a one night stand after all.

Anyways, he ain't got time for that.

Hastily he walks through the apartment, glancing at the expensive looking furniture, before he makes his way to the front door, actually bothering to close the door silently.

Jackson first of all makes a quick check to where exactly he ended up, noticing that it's only a five minutes walk from his campus and sprinting through the city.  
He arrives at his dorm at 7:36, all sweaty and red faced, just to realise that he still has twenty four minutes ahead of his first classes.

"Dude", Mark croaks when he opens the door to let Jackson in (he was stupid enough to forget his keys, he's called Jackson Wang because of a reason as you can see). "You look like someone snacked from your neck. Gotta cover those hickeys for sure, man."

That's the first time Jackson actually takes a look at himself. He doesn't look so bad he thinks, besides of the monstrous hickeys at his neck of course, that literally look like his fling had eaten him alive. (To be fair Jackson can quite remember the pleasure that those hickeys brought, not regretting anything at all.)

The blond rushes past his roommate, taking the bowl of cereals from his hands and spooning some breakfast into his mouth.

"I can't be bothered", he replies. "Let them see, after all I'm the wild and sexy Jackson Wang." His words accompany a smug smirk, before he disappears into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he's finished and dressed he bids Mark goodbye and leaves a note for Bambam, those two fucknuggets not having any morning classes.

Jackson risks a look at his clock, only to widen his eyes and hurry his fuck up to his next classes. The hallways are full to the rim, of course, and Jackson has a hard time wriggling through the mass of bodies (noticing a few weird looks at his neck), before he safely drops by his classroom.

Entering it he slumps down at the second row on the right side, next to Jooheon and Amber, his closest friends at the university besides Mark and Bambam.

"Howdy partner", Jooheon greats with a silly gesture. "I see you've been up all night fucking bitches. Could've covered that shit better up."

Jackson winks at both of them.

"I'm the wild and sexy Jackson Wang, I'm allowed to do this", he reasons. "Anyways, I can see the hickeys Gunhee left on you too, don't tell me shit about covering up." Jackson can't actually see the hickeys, but he likes teasing Jooheon. And the younger immediatly pales at Jacksons words, covering his neck with his hands in embarrassment.  
Besides them Amber laughs, high-fiving Jackson and mumbling a rushed 'Dickhead' at Jooheon, before the door to their class gets slammed shut, snapping everyone out of their conversations.

In comes a young man, leather jacket hugging his broad shoulders, black hair styled backwards, causing his sharp features to distinguish, his deep black eyes to look even more intimidating and his skin to look breathtakingly beautiful. Jackson even notices a cute mole on his right eye.

All in all, the stranger looks oddly familiar.

It's a good moment later when Jackson puts two and two together - and really, he's taken such a long time that surely even the sleep deprived would shake his head at him in disappointment - and realises that jeSUS FUCK THIS IS HIS ONE NIGHT STAND.

Widening his eyes in shock he freezes.  
Immediately after the horror has cooled down, he fumbles his phone out of his pocket.

[hot.and.seksi] omg  
[hot.and.seksi] Jesus Christ

[poor.guy] if you're talking about our new smoking hot teacher than I can only agree

[cool.gal] Jooheon stay in ur lane and let me have him

[markipooh] am I missing out on a hot teacher?? shoot

[hot.and.seksi] no this is not why i'm having a mental breakdown right now  
[hot.and.seksi] our teacher fucked me last night

[cool.gal] NO FUCKING WAY  
[cool.gal] DID HE LEAVE THOSE HICKEYS??  
[cool.gal] he sure seems to be a beast in bed

[poor.guy] how did he fuck you?

[awkward.stuff] I thought he'd have standards

[markipooh] congrats

[poor.guy] what if he recognizes u

[cool.gal] u'll be dead

[awkward.stuff] rip Jackson lol

[hot.and.seksi] ...  
[hot.and.seksi] remind me why I am friends with you  
[hot.and.seksi] i'm leaving the country tonight  
[hot.and.seksi] good bye

After feeling the need to reevaluate his choice of friends, Jackson stashes his phone back into his pocket and tries to cover most of his face with his hoodie. He suddenly feels incredibly self conscious about the hickeys on his neck, which he so proudly showed just moments ago.

What if Mr. One Night Stand really recognizes him?

Jackson feels his throat tighten and his heart beating faster at his thoughts, causing his face to only sink deeper into the fabric of his hood.

The new professor introduces himself as Mr. Im and lets his eyes wander around the rows, burning every face in his memory.  
Jackson gulps, lays his chin on his arms and tries to look as little and inconspicuous as possible.

Still, when Mr. Im's eyes bore into him, he can point out a special spark that makes those dark orbs look even more deep. He thinks he's imagined the look, because one second later the professor already takes a look at Jooheon and Amber, his eyes back to the normal intimidating stare.

*

The whole lecture goes by in a tragically slow pace that triggers Jackson to get more nervous every second.  
He's worried about the fact that Mr. Im could recognise him and kick him out of his reading, or worse: kick him out of the university.

Surprisingly enough he doesn't call Jackson out after he's finished, doesn't call him out the next weeks either and seems to be perfectly fine with lecturing him about boring economy stuff.

The blond Chinese feels his heart jump in his chest sometimes though, when his teacher suddenly stands too close, getting reminded of hot skin on his, gently whispered praises and trembling fingers.  
He knows he flushes when the blackheads voice is rougher and deeper than normal, knows he sometimes gazes at him in a little inappropriate way (what can he do, he looks fucking addicting after all), but all in all he manages.

*

Jackson soon gets used to the sexual tension between them, gets reminded of it almost everyday from his awesome friends, and soon lives life the exact same way he did before he met his teacher (and got fucked by him).

It's a surprise for him when the end of the year is just around the corner, which means that the yearly traditional school party will come up.

Usually, the students gather in front of the school and in the theatre, listening to music and chattering with friends. Ofcourse alcohol is forbidden, but every year it gets smuggled into the drinks and the teachers shut their mouth about it and let the students have their fun for the last time.

This year Jacksons year is responsible for the preparation and everybody talks about it two weeks ahead. Jackson is excited too, makes plans with Mark and his friends to bring some alcohol, gossips about it with Jooheon and has a list of songs he wants the DJ to play.

At the evening itself he dresses in tight, black, ripped jeans, throws a white shirt over his head and completes his look with one of his favourite caps. Taking a quick look over himself in front of his mirror he smiles and bounces into the living room.

"Markypooh", he singsangs, slinging an arm over said boys shoulders.

"One second Jacks, I need to find another shirt", the older says, not spearing him a glance, but instead brushing his hair out of his face.

"Why?", Jackson asks, eyeing his best friend up and down. "You look great! I'm sure Jinyoung would jump you."  
He smirks and laughs when Mark slaps him against the shoulder, shushing him.

"Shut up", he mumbles, emberassed. "I don't like him."

"Hell you do", the blond replies, poking his chest. "Don't tell me you're not secretly crying tears of glitter over him and wouldn't frick frack him the next chance you'd get."

Mark glances at him, seeming really disappointed.

"What the fuck Jackson", he says.

"You would."

"I would but I don't want people to know that", he reasons, getting to the front door to slip in his shoes.

"Ha! I knew it!", Jackson screams enthusiastically, slipping into the shoes next to him.

Mark sighs.

"Whatever, let's go", he mumbles and walks through him. "Bambam's already there and probably already shit faced, so we need to carry this stuff on our own."

Jackson curses under his breath.

*

Arriving at the school they see that the whole preparation thingy is already in full progress, everybody brushing past each other, bumping into a few things and hectically screaming advices across hallways. Happily a few girls take their stuff for them and immediatly continue arrangements for the party.

Mark and Jackson look at each other, before both of them begin to search for Bambam.

*

A few hours (and drinks) into the night Jackson leans against a wall in the theatre, Amber standing in front of him, discussing the existence of aliens.

"We need to stop being so desperate about finding aliens", she slurs. "We need to play hard to get, pretend like we couldn't care less. Watch them come rushing into our atmosphere."

"That's a good point", Jackson nods, face serious. "Obama needs to know this so we can fulfill the plan."

"Exactly", Amber screams, excited. "Let's go find him. I think I saw him in the bathroom, earlier", she grins, eyes lid, and walks away, faltering in her steps.

Jackson laughs under his breath, before peeking inside of his red cup, only to find it empty. He huffs, he's not even drunk yet.  
Although when he stands up, he feels the world moving a bit slower, causing him to almost crush against the wall, but managing to support himself on a chair.

He got this.

After a few meters he feels confident again, moving fluid and not at all feeling more than tipsy.

He makes his way to the middle of the theatre, where a sort of bar stands on a big floor, bodies moving around it, and squeezes himself through the mass of people. He finally arrives at the counter and signals one of the barkeepers that he needs another drink.

Waiting for it he looks around the big room, searching for familiar faces that fool around and make fun of each other.  
He has seen a few already, when a sudden handsome face steels itself in Jacksons angle of view and causes him to take a closer look. He feels his cheeks heat up, the second he discovers the man's face as no other than Mr. Ims.

But Jackson Wang is tipsy enough to keep staring at this perfection. Everything he represents just draws him in, seems to be making him addictive and triggers a crave of lust in him.

At this point the blond Chinese feels how frustration clouds his mind when he doesn't remember their night, almost a half year ago. Everything he remembers triggers his breath to hitch though, his pants to tighten and a thought that desperately wants to relive that night. The few pictures that burned themselves in his mind have him thirsting for more.

Forgetting his drink he stalks right through the crowd, aiming for the handsome man standing next to the door.

He's confident and he got this. He's Jackson Wang of course he got this, duh.

Taking a deep breath said male closes the distance between them, taking a hold of his teachers jacket, before pulling him out of the room. He tightly focuses himself on not tripping over his own feet and finding the bathrooms, not entirely registering how Mr. Im shoots longing daggers at his back, forcing himself to calm down.

"Jackson", the man breathes. "Jackson."

At the accented way his teacher pronounced his name the second time, Jackson turns around, just when he's about to turn the corner to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?", Mr Im asks, eyes deep and intimidating Jackson to the core of his heart. Strangely the dominant aura turns him on.

Instead of answering Jackson prefers to pull Mr. Im inside of the bathroom, pushing him in a stall and closing the door, not locking it.

"Listen", he begins. "I'm not going to force anything on you, that's why I'm gonna let you go and let you decide whatever you want to decide. You can leave this here, but if you're not out of this stall in thirty seconds I'm gonna suck your dick."

Jacksons teacher huffs at his words, eyes shooting intense stares at the younger. It takes him a moment to reply, voice rough and deep.

"You remember", he purrs.

Jackson blinks.

"Um... Yes I do", he stumbles, playing with his hands. "Of course I do. Should've said something about your job before fucking me, though. It's quite fancy seeing you here."

The man in front of him chuckles, before cocking his head to the side and glancing up and down Jacksons body. The chinese feels his skin growing hot under his teachers stern eyes, that seem to deface him only with their looks, making him shudder.

He wishes nothing more, than that those eyes slide down his slightly lesser clothed body, wishes for his teachers pretty mouth to suck hickeys on his neck, for his hands to roam his body and for his body to press him against the nearest surface.

He wants to cry out when Mr. Im turns to the door of the stall.  
He quickly shuts his mouth when he doesn't open the door, but instead locks it, turning back towards Jackson with a smug smirk on his beautiful lips.

"Thirty seconds are over", he purrs, triggering goosebumps all over Jacksons body.

It takes Jackson a while to react.

First, he just stares at his teacher, lips parted in disbelief, but then he adjusts his position, shifts on his feet, before he licks his lips in anticipation and falls on his knees. He pulls Mr. Im closer, grabbing the front of his jeans and unbuckling the belt.  
He looks up at the latter, only to see said mans eyes raging with want, sparkling black orbs meeting his. His heart jumps in his chest when Mr. Im traces Jacksons jaw with his hand, stroking his cheek gently and letting his thumb swipe over his bottom lip.

"Go on", he purrs. "Use that pretty lips of yours. I know you can do magic with them, you've already done it once after all."

Jackson smirks, lays his hands flat on the inside of Mr. Im's thighs and rubs soothing circles on the clothed skin. He's so close to his teacher's crotch, that he can feel his dick twitch in excitement, causing him to deepen his smirk and to close the distance between his thighs and his raging erection.

"Mr. Im", Jackson purrs, agonizingly slow peeling the fabric of the bulge in front of him. "Say, have you fantasized about this? About me sucking you off?"

He registers how his teacher's breath hitches, before a hand burrows in his locks and gently tugs on the strings.

"No", he answers, triggering a sinking feeling in Jacksons chest.  
"I've fantasized about you sprawled across your desk in my class, about you whimpering for me to fuck you, trembling limbs clenched around my hip and then how I fuck you so hard you can only see me and the stars, moaning only my name."

Jesus, Jackson thinks, a loud hiss leaving his parted lips.

"Oh god", he moans, fisting Mr. Im's pants so hard that his knuckles emerge. "Please", he whimpers, tugging at the fabric in his hands. "Please fuck me Mr. Im. I swear to god that if you whisper 'I want you' in my ear, I won't hesitate to rip your fucking clothes off."

"Jackson", his teacher gasps with a hoarse voice, his breath visibly trembling and his body fighting for control. He slides one of his hands on the back of Jacksons head, supporting and soothing him, before he gently applies pressure on it. "Now come on, why don't you give your teacher a taste, hm?"

The chinese nods in excitement and fumbles with the waistband, pops the buttons open and opens the zipper.  
He grabs the hem of his jeans and pulls it down, exposing black boxers with a visible tent. Jackson tenderly cups the bulge with his hands and triggers deep growls with the way he slowly speeds up. He's teasing him and they both know it.

Before he knows it there's a hand at the back of his head, pushing him forward and causing his lips to hover over the dark fabric.

"Oh don't play games with me Jackson", the latter purrs. "We don't want it to escalate like last time, do we. Say, do you remember last time?"

Jackson nods although he honestly can't remember a single thing that happened that night, besides of the overwhelming feelings.

Instantly the hand in his hair tightens up, pulling at a few strings in the process and causing the chinese to wince.

"Don't lie to me", Mr. Im says harsh. He then relaxes the hand again, but not without keeping Jackson in a firm grip. And shit, the younger doesn't need to look down to know that he's fully hard, blood pumping through his body and rushing through his ears.

"Sorry", the blond replies. "I don't remember, Mr. Im."

"I will enlighten you", the latter murmurs. "First, I bent you over my desk and slapped your firm ass till it got all nice and red; then, I threw you on my bed and fucked the brains out of you. Got me?"

Jackson nods furiously in response, eyes lid at the mouthwatering description. His eyes follow how his teacher's free hand slide down the front of his black boxers, tugging at the Hem and so very carefully releasing the hard member. His hand holds the bouncing cock in front of Jackson's face, caressing his lower lip with the tip of his length.  
The second hand of Mr. Im tightens in his blond locks, Jackson shivers, lets out a soft whimper, feels how his body slacks in answer to the dominance the older is radiating, how easy it somehow is to fully give himself to the older man.  
He is hit by the power his teacher has over him.

Mr. Im props the edge of his jawline in an angle, that forces him to open his mouth, in order to welcome the throbbing member in front of his face. It almost physically hurts Jackson how slow the black-head enters his hot cavern, steadily going about 0,001 miles per hour. However, the impatience he is feeling leads the younger to jerk his head forward, burrying the massive length in his mouth, so that the tip clashes with the back of his throat and blocks the air from coming through. His whole body is tingling from the sensation of being choked by his teacher's most intimate part. But it doesn't last long.

The latter pulls out completely, leaves only strings of spit and precum connecting both men and forces the younger's head up to look into his stern eyes. Jackson's eyes are almost shut from all the pleasing feelings shooting through every fiber of his body, although he's still able to recognize the disapproving look in the taller's striking face.

"I am the one leading", he purrs. As if to confirm his statement Mr. Im then tucks hard at his hair in order to maneuver the blond on his hard member again, this time going in hard and mercilessly. He thrusts in and out of Jackson's mouth in steady thrusts, holding his head in place, because otherwise he's sure it would slip. And Jackson absolutely adores it.  
His lips are puffy, red and shiny, his cheeks decorate a blush and sweat is starting to form on his temples from heat that hits his body in waves.

The student almost unconsciously reaches between his own legs and caresses the hard-on that's covered by his pants, only to painfully realize that his teacher didn't allow him to do so, causing his hands to slowly slip away.

"Oh Jackson you good boy", Mr. Im says, his voice hoarse. "Go on", he ushers him.

Jackson shivers.

"Go and touch yourself."

The blond doesn't need to be told twice and pops open the buttons of his pants, shoving the fabric down his hips as far as his spread legs allow him to. A sigh leaves his lips when fresh air plays around his length, as soon as he pulls himself out of his underwear. He starts tugging at his dick, which shoots pleasure through his veins, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin.

A sudden jerk of the head in his hair brings him back to reality, forces him to be face-to-face with a teacher's face that practically sends out rays of want, lust and dominance.

"Don't forget to suck me off, too", he growls. Jackson blushes even more and feels embarrassed.  
Slowly he tightens his lips around the black-head's member, slides down in a sinfully slow pace, sucks a vacuum at the same time and lets his tongue caress the underside of his teacher's cock. He hears the latter choke and grins satisfied. The blond sinks down so far, his nose touches the elder's stomach, where muscles are twitching under the skin.  
"God", Mr. Im moans, his voice having sunk a few octaves lower.  
Jackson slowly rises again, letting the throbbing length exit his mouth, before he goes down again, this time a little bit faster. A little bit harder. A little bit deeper.  
His teacher swears and clenches the hand in the blond's hair, tugging and the strands and scratching his scalp.  
The student can taste a bit of precum on his tongue, making its way to the back of his throat and leaving a salty trace.  
Then, again, he sinks down on his teacher's dick as far as he possibly can, before he swallows around the tip, which is situated in his throat and gets massaged by the clenching walls.  
Jackson hears how Mr. Im moans very lowly, a vibrating sound that reverberates in his body.  
Without a warning the black-head takes his head in both hands and roughly thrusts in and out. His pace is irregular, fast, hard and merciless, the hips trembling from time to time, with all the pleasure that has overtaken his body.  
It turns Jackson on to such an amount, where he can't help himself but fist his own erection hard. He is obsessed with feeling used and dirty, makes it his mission to think only about how Mr. Im is using him, how his member feels inside his mouth and how his hands are handling Jackson's hair.

Suddenly a wave of white pleasure hits the student, he feels like he shoots off into space and how stars are painting the inside of his eyelids. He barely registers how Mr. Im gazes down on him, triggered by Jackson's entranced face to shoot his own load with a loud moan, clawing at his hair and bucking into his hot mouth for a last time.

As soon as the latter releases the hold on the blond's head he sinks against the wall of the bathroom stall, completely blissed out and satisfied. Checking up on his teacher he can about recognize the same feelings in his face, except, well, he's pretty flipping hot like that. A smirk appears on Jackson's face and he closes his eyes, letting his head rest against the wall behind him.

Without a word he feels how Mr. Im cleans up the bathroom floor with a quick swipe, also how he gets the cum from Jackson's thighs and hand, how he pulls up his underwear and finally buckles up his pants.

Opening his eyes a slid, he looks up to the attractive man in front of him, who is carrying about cleaning up himself.

"Thank you", he mumbles.

Mr. Im nods.

It's when Jackson gets up with his teacher's help, that he remembers how drunk he actually is, and oh oh, hopefully he can get home safe.

"Shoot", he says, falls over and lands on his teacher's chest. Uhh, that's nice and cozy.

The taller kind of shoves him an arm-length away and inspects him with tilted brows.  
"How much did you drink?"

Jackson grins.

With rolling eyes Mr. Im takes one of his arms and puts it behind his neck, supporting him, while maneuvering them out of the stall and leaving the bathroom. A quick look in the mirror tells Jackson that he looks completely disheveled, his hair sticking out to every direction, his lips plump, eyes lid and his cheeks still blushed.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Im?", he asks, words a bit slurry. But before the latter can answer they round a corner and bump into Mark and his other friends. As soon as they recognize that, yes, that is indeed Jackson and, yes, holy shit, that's Mr. Im Jaebum with him, they stop in their tracks and just. Stare.

The blond lifts an arm in a half-assed greeting. "Hey guys", he smirks. Marks jaw drops.

After a short awkward second the oldest takes off Jackson's arm from his shoulders and holds him steady. "Could you drive him home?", he asks. The others don't twitch a muscle. He sighs and rummages around the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a piece of paper and pushing it into one of Jackson's pockets.  
"That's my number. When you arrive home safe, text me, alright?"

Jackson nods absentmindedly and looks deeply into his teacher's eyes. The older coughs uncomfortably.  
"Alright, I hope you have a nice evening. Don't be late for classes next week."

When the teacher has left, Mark and the others are suddenly detached from their numbness.  
"What the fuck", says Bambam, shoving his hand to cover his mouth in disbelief.

"Did you just... Suck his dick or somethin'?", asks Jooheon.

Mark just looks at Jackson. Then looks back to where Im Jaebum just stood. Then back to Jackson.

"You, my friend, have to explain something", he says.

Amber just high-fives her blond friend.

Jackson winks.


End file.
